


I’m the fox you’ve been waiting for

by icarusinflight



Series: JayRoyweek2016 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, they all love to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Kori wants to dance, Jason wants to drink, and Roy's happy to be with them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cherry Bomb by the runaways.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMDn6V7ZLhE  
> You know Jason and Kori would love that tune

It was obvious, to Roy at least, that Kori was bored.

Which in itself wasn’t too unusual, usually Kori would get them to educate her on an Earth custom. They’d played games (she loved jenga but couldn’t stay on the ground for twister), watched movies (loves Mulan but was personally offended by Sleeping Beauty), and TV shows (she loved Avatar and thought star trek was _hilarious_ ).

But this bored was different, it had been a while since they’d been on a challenging mission, and Roy could tell Kori wanted to _move_.

Roy didn’t think Jason had noticed, was too busy laboriously and somewhat obsessively cleaning his guns, having finished with his knives collection already.

But Kori wouldn’t last much longer before interrupting them, of this Roy was sure, she was currently lying horizontally, floating in front of the TV, her watchful eyes moving between Jason and Roy.

Roy gives it a minute before she cracks.

By his count she lasts 34 seconds.

* * *

 

Kori has made friends with at least half the club by the time Roy is as buzzed as he will be getting (he’ll never let himself be out of control with alcohol again), and Jason has had enough to drink that he’s both touchy and dancing like it’s everything to him, pulling Roy in against him, twirling and dipping him.

Roy winces when Jason drops to his knees mid one song. The audible thunk makes him sorry for Jason’s knees, and the floor is sticky from the multitude of dancers who have spilled their drinks. Jason among them. Roy hopes that’s the only reason for the stickiness.

When the song changes Jason reacts before Roy even recognises the song, grabbing Roy’s arms and staring him in the eyes, before doing what Roy can only describe as _losing his shit_ to the song. Kicking his legs and throwing his arms out. Roy isn’t sure it’s a dance so much but Jason is just _moving_. It’s frenetic and Roy lets himself get caught up in Jason’s energy, dancing and laughing along with him.

As the song slows down and comes to an end Jason all but collapses into Roy’s arm, huffing and more than a little out of breath. Still out of breath, Jason laughs in his arms and Roy can’t help but laugh along with him.

Jason pulls himself out of the semi-collapsed position he’d fallen into in Roy’s arms, looks him in the eyes, then pulls Roy into a hug.

Then Jason pulls away, places his hands on his face, and kisses him.

His lips tingle from the contact. His eyes fall shut at the contact at his lips. Jason’s lips are a little wet, and he tastes like rum, ginger and a sweetness that Roy knows comes from Jason’s choice of chap stick.

As far as kisses go, it’s not much of one, Jason’s pulling away before Roy even processes what’s happening, let alone have time to react, or return the kiss.

But

It’s still _a kiss._

Jason _kissed_ him.

Roy’s still trying to process that thought when Jason laughs in Roy’s face, but Roy knows it’s not teasing. His face is flushed, a red hue on his cheeks and his ears, from the alcohol, and the dancing, but Roy can tell the smile on his face is genuine. He can't help but return the smile with his own.

Too soon, Jason steps away, but he keeps his arm on Roy’s, an when he turns he gives a gentle tug on Roy's arm, before pulling Roy along with him.

Roy looks around for Kori, before seeing her floating just near the DJ, sipping the drink in her hand. She raises her eyebrows as him, before giving him a thumbs up and an over exaggerated wink.

Jason pulls him to the bar and gets a rum for him, and another beer for Roy. Roy figures he’ll nurse it. Jason is having a good time and there’s nowhere Roy would rather be.


	2. you are a fever, you ain't born typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this was hard to write.  
> Any errors are my own.

It was a little after 3am when Kori floats over to say she wants to head home.

Jason agrees, but at this level of drunkness Jason is chatty, and he makes a point of saying farewell to all the people who have been dancing around him, handing out hugs and touches that he definitely would not be doing if he was sober. When they get outside he bums a cigarette from a girl with blue hair and strikes up a conversation, before giving her male friend a lecture on approaching women appropriately. Kori watches on amused, Roy figured she would just give up and move on but she seems happy to watch this version of Jason, and Roy can understand why. It’s so nice to see him happy and opened up.

As the person usually designated sober adult, Roy is used to drunk herding. And he’s used to drunk Jason. It’s slow progress, but eventually he manages to get Jason away from the bar, and back to their current safe house. When they do Kori is quick to give them both a kiss, Roy’s on the cheek and Jason’s on the top of his head.

Jason humms a response, which seems to appease Kori, who floats off in the direction of her room.

Roy makes his way to the fridge, drabbing a beer for Jason, and standing looking at the beers in the fridge for a moment before grabbing one for himself too.

He jumps when he shuts the fridge to find Jason standing right in front of him

“Damn your ninja skills dude, aren’t you drunk enough yet to lose you damn batsy sneaking skills?”

Jason just hmms in response, taking the beers from Roy’s hand, and making his way to the window that leads to the fire escape. He moves the two beer bottles into one hand, before opening the window, and slipping out onto the fire escape.

He should have made some noise during it, the window Roy knows has been greased to open silently, but surely the bottles, Jason’s exit, or the fire escape should have made some noise. Somehow or other this is surely the window’s fault. The window colluded with the beer bottles, and the fire escape and maybe even Jason’s shoes to let him move around the house noiselessly. Could the house be magical?

He’s still glaring at the guilty window when Jason pops him head back through the window, holding one of the beer bottles out and wiggling it, in a way that obviously means to get Roy to come over and join him.

Roy, of course, does not exit the window soundlessly, the window makes a thunk as he bumps his head into it, and the fire escape groans as he steps out onto it. In his head he curses the apartment for its blatant favouritism, although even he knows that the blame rests solely on his clumsy self.

Give him a mission and he can be silent as the night, but as soon as he’s off mission, he’ll dislocate his toe on a bookshelf that has been in the exact same place, run into the kitchen bench hard enough to lose his vision.

So no, it was probably wasn’t _all_ the apartments fault. But he could still place some of the blame, and he was a grown adult who could hold a grudge against the apartment if he wanted.

He’s rubbing his head where he’d hit it when he takes a seat next to Jason, who wordlessly passes him the open beer, and bumps their shoulders together gently.

“All partied out?”

They don’t speak, and it’s neither uncomfortable or surprising. More often than not Jason needs to wind down after going out, either for a mission, or as himself. Although the methods are different.

Roy will fill the silence if it seems like he needs it, but for now Jason seems contact just drinking his beer and watching over the city, while Roy is happy to watch Jason out of the corner of his eyes, watching this city.

When Jason finishes his beer, he swipes Roy’s beer before downing the rest of it, bumping their shoulders with a little more force this time, which Roy being the Jason whisperer he is, knows he thinks its time to head inside, which means its time for sleeping. Roy takes Jason’s hand as he leads him inside, taking him to the kitchen, where they break apart, Jason depositing the bottles in their recycling, and then lifting himself to sit on the kitchen bench and watch Roy.

Roy mixes drinks for them both, drinking his down as fast as possible while pulling a face, Jason meanwhile who would never show his weakness and drinks from the glass as if it were water, before passing the glass back to Roy. He then fills a water bottle for them, before grabbing the pills, and takes those with less complaint.

Once Jason has followed suit, Roy slips their hands together again and leads them to his bathroom.

It’s all part of their routine, potion, pills, teeth. Jason could go back to his bedroom, could brush his teeth in his en suite, but this is exactly the reason he has his own toothbrush in Roy’s bathroom.

And Roy can’t be blamed if he used the excuse of brushing his teeth next to Jason to bump their shoulders together again. There is space enough in the bathroom for them to stand side by side without touching, but Roy does it anyway. There’s something intimate in the situation that he enjoys, this side of Jason that no one but him gets to see. It’s so rare for Jason to relax himself, rarer still for him to relax among others, but this Jason has his guard down. It’s these little moments that Roy steals with Jason that bring him the most happiness. The domesticity they share in these stolen moments makes Roy believe that they are more than teammates, more than roommates. At the least Jason thinks of him as a friend, and maybe, sometimes Roy wonders if, maybe, they could be more.

But those are thoughts for when he’s alone, not thoughts for when he’s watching a slightly drunker, dopier, relaxier Jason brush his teeth, while they are also touching. There should be a proximity limiter for these thoughts, because sometimes, honestly, Roy just can’t help himself.

And there is nothing that Roy would do to sacrifice what they have now, or that could possibly betray Jason’s trust.

So if this is all he gets he’s going to take full advantage when he can.

Roy finishes first, slipping into the rest of their routine, Roy’s sweats and an old tee, Jason’s pajamas, which had once been Roy’s but somewhere along the line had become Jason’s, even though his room, and _his pajamas_ were only a short walk away. But, like the toothbrush, to Roy it’s a way in which Jason is welcome in here, Jason needs to know he’s welcome, he’d never impose, or think to ask, would rather stay out in the cold then risk a closed door.

Once he’s changed he slips into bed, moving all the way to the side to make room for Jason. When Jason finishes in the bathroom and has changed into his sleepwear, Roy holds the blankets up for Jason to slip in next to him, and then they’re lying down together, facing each other in the bed. Slowly, giving Jason enough time to stop him, or pull away if he wants to, Roy wraps his right arm around Jason, pulling him closer into him. Jason burrows into Roy’s shoulder, and slips his own arm under Roy’s and around him.

When Jason speaks it’s barely a whisper against his collar bone, but they’re close enough that Roy hears it easily “Thank you”

He rubs his chin on the top of Jason’s hair, in a way he never would if they were both entirely sober, but that spreads the warmth of happiness in his stomach.

“Any time Jaybird, literally any time”

The only response he gets is something hummed by Jason, but he’s more than happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to fulfill my need to deal with the afters of drinking.  
> I'm especially proud of writing in them brushing their teeth :D
> 
> Party like a champ, but aftercare is essential!  
> Especially remember to stay hydrated.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but was so difficult to write?  
> I probably rewrote it.. well many times.  
> I think I'm semi happy with it now.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated


End file.
